


How To Proceed From Here

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're certain?""I am. How do you wish to proceed from here?""Will you find Chrom for me and inform him that I wish to speak with him as soon as he can spare a moment?""Of course."





	How To Proceed From Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts).

"You're certain?"

"I am. How do you wish to proceed from here?"

"Will you find Chrom for me and inform him that I wish to speak with him as soon as he can spare a moment?"

"Of course."

There was a small part of him that was uncertain of how to immediately proceed with his newfound news. Or how Chrom might take it. 

Robin stared at the maps in front of him as the door of his borrowed office open and shut behind him, signaling that Miriel's departure from the room. A few more moments of silent contemplation pass before the door opens again and Robin turns away from the wall maps to watch as Chrom exchanges word with an unseen Miriel before closing the door.

They stare at each other before Chrom moves to take Robin's hand into his gently and squeezes it.

"Miriel said that you wished to speak with me? Are you well, Robin?" Chrom asks softly. His tone was worried, and Robin's heart tightened.

"Yes, I am. Though I have some news to share with you about the recent sickness after...my resurrection." Robin answered as Chrom leaned towards him, intently.

"Robin, am I gonna lose you again?"

"No. But you will be gaining a child."

Shocked silence follows before Chrom laughs as he picks up Robin to gently swing him around the room. He kisses Robin soundly before he touches to Robin's forehead.

"I love you so much, Robin."

"I love you too, Chrom," Robin answered, hugging his partner back.


End file.
